1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates primarily to cartridge disk drives for computer off-line storage and more specifically to cartridge load mechanisms.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is a cartridge load mechanism designed to be used in conjunction with the inventor's co-pending application "Quick Disconnect Pack", Ser. No. 224,362, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,543, by John Elsing. That application describes a cartridge/spindle connection technique which requires a mechanical, as opposed to a magnetic, connection between the drive's spindle and the rotatable disk. With magnetic connection techniques, force had to be applied when unloading the cartridge to break the magnetic connection. In contrast, the present invention requires a considerable force be applied when loading the cartridge onto the spindle.
For an example of a cartridge load mechanism involving a magnetic connection, see Patel, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,864.
Another type of cartridge, which is illustrated in FIG. 13 of co-pending application Stricklin, et al., Ser. No. 257,086, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,260, represents a hybrid type. It is connected to the spindle magnetically, but it also requires a downward pressure on top of the cartridge to release the rotatable disk housed in the cartridge. Compare FIG. 13 thereof to FIG. 7. In this light, the load mechanism of Stricklin, et al., possesses a transverse inverted yoke 50 having an abutting portion 106 which applies force to the top of the cartridge.
This latter load mechanism cannot be used to load the Elsing '362 cartridge because the entire cartridge mechanism is pivoted about a rear portion thereof. See pivot 204 on FIGS. 7-12 of Stricklin, et. al. The cartridge of Stricklin, et. al., is lowered onto the spindle at an angle.
In contrast, the cartridge of Elsing '362 must be lowered onto the spindle with a substantially axial motion.